


A Call To Sky and Moon

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Defiant Love, F/M, Forbidden Love, Protectiveness, Sky Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: In an hour of need, Callum and Rayla reach out the sky and moon for aid.





	A Call To Sky and Moon

“Don’t leave me behind.”

Rayla hates the fear in her voice almost as much as the whisper she utters itself.She should be urging Callum to go on without her, to save himself.She doesn’t know what humans would do to one who turned against their own, but she knows what Moonshadow Elves would and, if humans are anything like them…well, if she’s learned _anything_ in the past couple months, it’s that elves and humans are more alike than different.

“Callum.”Rayla gasps over the pain blossoming in her leg.“I know what I just said, but you have to go.”She coughs.“You have to—”

He stops her words with a simple touch.A hand cupping her cheek.A display of warmth and comfort Rayla can’t resist.She instinctively closes her eyes and leans into his touch.If this is the end, if she’s about to become a prisoner (or worse, an _experiment_ ), at least they were able to have one last moment like this.

“Don’t worry,” Callum reassures her.Rayla opens her eyes to meet his own.They’re so confident for someone who’s about to fight a battle against an enemy he can’t possibly beat, with only a severely injured ally for aid.“I would never do that.”

Callum stands.He positions himself between where Rayla’s leg finally gave out and the oncoming thunder of horses’ hooves.To the untrained eye, he doesn’t look like much.Just a boy, a human boy.He doesn’t even have on enough of Katolis’ royal colors to be recognized as a prince.

Not that that would even help.Since Lord Viren’s spell that unleashed phantasmal projections of elves (of Rayla’s former assassin team to be specific, but she really tried not to think about that, as the survivor’s guilt would easily overwhelm her) across the kingdoms, unrestrained fear of elves had spread far and wide.Sure, Rayla and Callum may have successfully returned Zym to Xadia and managed to get the elves and the dragons to consider peace, but, if they’d learned one thing upon their return across the border, it was that humans were far less likely willing to listen than ever before.

“Callum.”Rayla uses one of her blades as a crutch to help her get up.She offers the second one to him.“Take it. _Please_.”

“No.”He shakes his head.“You’re going to need to hold onto that.”Before Callum can say more, the soldiers arrive.

Rayla tenses as the horses surround them.She can feel the glares of the men and women and the hatred that fuels them.

One rider kicks his horse out in front of the others.“Step aside,” he commands Callum.“We’re not after _you_.”

“No.Rayla’s not going to hurt anyone.You have to trust me.”Callum takes a breath.“I know you’re scared, but fear’s never a good reason to do anything.”

“Look, kid, I know you think you’re doing the right thing, but she’s an elf—”

“Okay, fine,” Callum cuts the captain off.“Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance.”

Since Rayla’s behind him, she can’t see the rune Callum draws in the air, but she feels the resulting magic.Wind whooshes down from the sky to surround them.It slashes in front of the soldiers like an ethereal blade. 

Some of the soldiers’ horses rear and charge off in fear.The ones that remain paw and attempt to get away too, but their soldiers stop them.

Callum raises his arms.The wind surrounds Rayla and him more tightly.It funnels upward to capture a couple of clouds and suck them down.Rayla doesn’t have time to wonder why.Wisps of cloud slip under her and lift her off the ground.She presses her hand down on one, but it simply bounces off instead of slipping through.

The wind and the clouds carry them away to safety.

Callum collapses on the soft grass when they reach a mountain meadow too far away for a pursuit to reach them.

Rayla goes to him.She pulls Callum’s head and shoulders onto her lap, to cradle him and to check he’s not ill like he was after he used dark magic that one time.Nothing like that has ever happened again, but the fear of such an event lingers on inside Rayla.

“You saved us!”She can’t keep the joy from her voice when she confirms he’s fine.“What spell was that?”

“Wasn’t a spell.”Callum gasps.“Asked the sky to rescue us.”He coughs a laugh.“And it did.”His eyelids flutter.“I’m really tired.”

Rayla brushes his hair out of his face.“Then rest, my wonderful mage.I’ll protect us now.”

“But you—you’re…”

“I’m better now.”Rayla checks her painless leg, and then looks to the sky, where the moon lingers even though it’s daytime.“It’s time for you to rest.It’s my turn to protect.”


End file.
